Sasuke's Emo Pen
by Raeyl
Summary: Senoir year in high school was supposed to be the best year of their lives, right? For Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha it would be their last. AU, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, character death murder/suicide , Naruto/Sasuke POV.
1. Prologue: A Storm of Rememberance

A slender teen with raven colored hair stares out a window into the nightly down pour. For hours on end the rain falls, the wind howls and the boy listens. Listens for the annoying voice of the exuberant blonde who haunts his dreams, his heart, and his soul.

_Crack! _Sasuke turns his attention from the cold darkness outside his window, to the desk nearest to the door. The photograph of Team Seven catches Sasuke's eye. The glass on the frame was cracked, separating Sasuke and Naruto with a lightning bolt scar.

The raven haired teen walks over to the desk, a flash of lightning brightens the dark room. For a second, the light caught on something silver. Without even thinking, Sasuke picks up the item that was caught in the flash of light, a calligraphy pen. Memories began to swarm his mind.

+ x + x +

The house was a blaze with orange red flame. Sasuke was in shock, in tears; he was afraid. He bolted to the front door and ran immediately to the kitchen. He stood in shock, his older brother, Itachi, was standing over their parents deceased bodies with a blood stained kitchen knife.

With a bloodied knife in his hands you'd expect Itachi's eyes to be engulfed in malice, they weren't. His eyes were content; all Sasuke could think to do was scream at the top of his lungs and cover his eyes.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi's laughed the words. The older Uchiha thought his little brother's reaction was funny.

Sasuke couldn't respond, he couldn't stop screaming, couldn't believe any of it was real. It had to be a dream, he was hallucinating. That had to be it. Any minute now he would wake up, go to his parent's room and give them huge hugs. He would wake up and everything would be back to normal, his brother would be a normal teenager, not a murderer like this dream was portraying him as.

"Sasuke, open your eyes, quit screaming. This is not a dream, this is reality." Itachi had moved closer to his look-a-like little brother, removing his small hands from his eyes.

Sasuke did as he was told; he stopped screaming, stopped breathing, and opened his eyes. Itachi's hands were cold; a murderer's hands were always ice. The young Uchiha realized it wasn't a dream, a nightmare; it was real. His childhood home was burning and his beloved older brother murdered their parents. Sasuke's eyes became blank; all the love in his heart was locked away, never to be seen again.

"Here, a token to remember me bye." Itachi put a calligraphy pen into Sasuke's hands. The younger boy barely had time to blink before he passed out from flame inhalation.

"Brother. . ."

+ x + x +

Prologue: A Storm of Remembrance

+ x + x +

**A/N: I thank my beta-r SilverPheonix-Dragon for all the encouragement and tips on word choice. Please review—anything is welcomed, just reveiew!**


	2. Chapter One: A Hero's Great Quest

"Sasuke… Sasuke

"Sasuke… Sasuke. Sasuke!" The medium built blonde teen said as he wanders through the boy's dormitory. "Where the hell are you? I need to borrow a pen!" Opening the door to the raven haired teen's room, Naruto saw nothing. Sasuke wasn't in his room.

The raven haired boy is _always_ in his room angsting on Saturdays, mainly at 10 a.m. on said Saturdays. "Damn it, now I'm going to have to leave the idiot a note."

Naruto begins to rummage through Sasuke's desk, searching for a pen. After about five minutes of searching, Naruto gives up and sits down on Sasuke's desk chair. Surprisingly it was comfortable. Now the blonde can't joke about Sasuke angsting over uncomfortable furniture in his bedroom. The blonde hops the raven's bed was uncomfortable. Lying on Sasuke's comfy bed, Naruto's mind begins to wander.

+ x + x +

The blonde stared at the dwindling group of freshman. There were six groups of three students and a sensei. Naruto's eyes began searching. There was one sensei with only two students, and the blonde galloped at top speed toward the small group.

His breath caught in his throat– a goddess with pink hair the shade of cotton candy stood before him. While gawking at the gorgeous petite teen, Naruto ran into a raven haired boy.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot! Are you okay Sasuke?" The pink haired goddess turned into a demon when she hit Naruto on the head, then she was an angel when she spoke to Sasuke.

"So you three must be my new freshman. My name is Hatake Kakashi." Their new sensei smiled brightly as he spoke. His silver, gravity defying, hair gleamed in the midday sunlight. "Introduce yourselves. Ladies first."

"Um. . . My name is Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl looked at the boy beside her and began to blush.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven said in a monotonous voice.

"My turn! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and some day I'll be Hokage!" The blonde exuberantly chirped.

+ x + x +

"I wonder where our Team Seven photo is. I put mine on my nightstand." Naruto sat up on Sasuke's bed and looked at the nightstand. Only an alarm clock and a lamp stand on the cherry wood nightstand. The blond noticed that all of Sasuke's furniture is cherry wood; it all looked expensive and antique.

While scanning the room, Naruto notices the broken Team Seven photo. After walking toward the photograph on the floor he begin fingering the scar in the glass, Naruto starts to think of the raven haired boy who has haunted his thoughts and dreams for the past week.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, what are you doing in my room?" Sasuke leans against the bathroom door with a dark blue towel around his waist.

Naruto's blue eyes wander around Sasuke's petite, yet chiseled, chest. For a small guy, Sasuke had a very prominent six pack. Before he begins to drool or God forbid nosebleed, Naruto shakes his head and blushes.

Sasuke's fingers are drumming against his arm; his arms are crossed over his chest, his eyes staring daggers into the blonde's head.

"So. . ." Sasuke says in monotone annoyance.

"Um... I was going to borrow a pen, but I couldn't find one." The blonde rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in embarrassment.

The half naked Uchiha strides toward the desk and leans toward the blonde, putting his arm around the blushing boy and grabs a pen from the cup container on the desk. The raven haired teen stands in that position a second longer than necessary. Moving away, the Sasuke shows the Naruto the pen, than gestures to the cup container on the desk.

"Oh..." Naruto begins to laugh nervously while grabbing the pen. His fingers brush Sasuke's for a moment.

Sasuke moves toward his dresser to grab a pair of blue boxers. Not minding the other boy in his room, the raven haired Uchiha removes his towel and puts on his boxers.

Naruto squeaked when he saw Sasuke's butt.

"Stop squeaking Uzumaki." Sasuke begins to place pants on his body. "Stop staring and leave my room."

Without a word, the blonde leaves Sasuke's room with the pen enclosed in his hand.

"I am _so_ stupid."

+ x + x +

"Wah!" Sakura hit Naruto hard on the head. "You're an idiot! Naruto you have to give it back. Kakashi will kill you if he learns that you stole the answer key to Iruka's test, you know that."

"I didn't steal it; I accidentally picked it up when I got my text book off Iruka's desk. I haven't opened it or anything." Naruto sat down on the sun stained grass and stretched out with a yawn.

The pink haired girl lay down next to him. They had been friends for four years now, and she still had no clue what went on in the air-headed blonde's head.

"I'll return it at lunch with a note."

"Naruto, that's the smartest comment you've said in four years." Leaning towards him, she kissed him on the cheek. The blonde teen turned as red as a tomato as the pink haired teen began to kiss him full on the lips.

"Hmph."

The two kissing teens looked a little way up the hill to see their raven haired teammate standing and glaring at them with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Sasuke." They both squeaked out. The Uchiha only looked at Naruto before he turned away.

Naruto threw Sakura off him and ran after Sasuke. The raven haired teenager had only made it to the bottom of the hill before Naruto tackled him.

"Get off of me, dobe." Sasuke said, facing away from the blonde sitting on his chest.

"Not until you tell me why you care so damn much if Sakura likes me. Is it because you like her, or is it because you don't want her to be happy?!" Shifting his arms, Naruto made sure Sasuke couldn't escape.

"It has nothing to do with _her_."

"What!?"

"You, dobe." Sasuke's eyes had an emotion in them, and Naruto was scared.

He got off the other boy and walked towards his dorm room.

+ x + x +

Lying on his bed, Naruto fingers his lips. He could still remember the tentative kiss, Sakura's smooth lips. . .

"That was a week ago." He says into the air above his head. "Darn it! I didn't even _really_ need a pen; it was my excuse to talk to him about _it_." Naruto fiddles with Sasuke's pen. "My plan was screwed up the second I realized he was half naked. Damn perverted thoughts!"

The blonde teen smothers his head into his fluffiest pillow. He makes a long grunting noise.

_Knock. Knock. _Naruto grumbles as he opens the door.

"Hello Sasuke."

+ x + x +

Chapter One: A Hero's Great Quest

+ x + x +

**A/N: I thank Silver Phoenix-Dragon once again for her beta-ing skills. Also, I'd like to thank my newest beta-r Tandakku. You helped out **_**a lot**_**. I had not realized how cruddy and choppily done it was. Thanks tenfold!**


	3. UPDATE

New: OK I just graduated high school and am waiting on a laptop. Once I get said lap top I will be rewriting my stories. I'm thinking on working on "Untitled" first as well as coming up with a title for it. I know I haven't done much, but when you don't have your own computer your kinda screwed. I have still read fanfics and I know have a new interest that I might start writing about "Gravitation" and "Nabari no OU" might be taking some of my creative juices. Also, I am now beta-ing a "Degrassi" story, though that'll take me a while till I get my laptop. So please stay with me! Thank you all for reading any of my stuff and I'll tell each reviewer personally about the update/rewritten chapter upload once I have it done. My writing has improved so much over the time I haven't been updating on here that I feel I HAVE to rewrite my stories because I have new ideas for them. Mainly "Untitled" which will be SOOO much longer and more effort put into it! So see you then.


End file.
